1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding auxiliary device for an electronic device, and in particular relates to a sliding auxiliary device assembled with a movable or sliding body, capable of assisting the movable body in increasing the stableness and reducing shakiness when the fitting process is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional sliding cover system equipped in electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, e-books, etc., the sliding cover system can be reciprocally moved or slid by an external force, and a sliding cover portion of the sliding cover system is simply moved for the purpose of opening or closing.
As to the operation and movement of these kinds of sliding cover modules or sets, it is usually required cooperative components such as a movable rack, a linking plate, several elastic members, and wires or particular guide rails designed for linking and traction to assist with their opening or closing process. For the movable body of the electronic device with a heavy weight or a large movement distance, it is not expected that the motion stability of the sliding cover set or mechanism is influenced by the possible shakiness or swing when the movable body of the electronic device is operated by an user (e.g., applying with a single side-pushing force).
Accordingly, some following topics of these kinds of sliding cover modules with respect to the actual operation movement shall be considered or overcome.
1. To possibly reduce the shakiness or swing of the sliding cover set, the sliding cover set shall be first equipped with an auxiliary device to assist in enhancing the stableness of sliding cover.
2. The structure of the auxiliary device shall be provided with a reliable design of mechanism to assist in enhancing the motion stability and strength of the described components of the movable rack, the linking plate, the elastic members and the wires designed for linking and traction, so that the motion stability and smoothness of the sliding cover set can be relatively increased. Particularly, the auxiliary device shall be able to incorporate with a movable body of an electronic product with heavy weight and large movement distance.
Typically speaking, these reference data described above are related to the applications and design of structure of the sliding cover module or the related components thereof. However, these reference data are failed to physically teach or disclose that how to improve the conventional skills on decreasing the shakiness or swing of the sliding cover set and increasing the motion stability when the sliding cover module is operated.
Thus, it is essential to redesign a sliding cover and the related components, use patterns and applications thereof to be unique from that of the conventional skills.